The Transformers (Reboot Franchise)
This serves as a reboot of the live-action Transformers movies. Autobots * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Nick Robinson; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots who was Alpha Trion’s apprentice & spent his days reading about Cybertron’s history & politics, coming to the conclusion that the caste was misused & should be abolished in favor of advancing Cybertron as a civilization of innovation & personal growth. He develops his own ideal that freedom is the right of all sentient beings & his own people had the right to think & choose their own destinies. He was inspired by Megatron & tried to negotiate his release after he was imprisoned, but was taken aback by Megatron's true colors when they were at the caste system & tries to smooth out Megatron’s more vicious visions with words of wisdom & compassion, expressing his own beliefs that violence isn't needed to bring about change. He becomes Optimus after Alpha Trion rescues him & drags him down into the depths of Cybertron where Primus bestowed the Matrix of Leadership on him. He now carries a heavy burden of guilt, attempting to offer peace or a coalition every time he crosses paths with Megatron with little success. He also carries deep concerns & a private objection to the mass production of mindless new Transformers to serve & die as soldiers before even knowing what life is like. He transforms into a 2018 Volvo VNL Semi-Truck. * Ultra Magnus (Gary Oldman): Optimus' Second-in-Command who was given in charge of the Elite Guard by him as the Great War began to go underway. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders & is naturally at ease if the Matrix should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that will see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. * Jazz (Michael B. Jordan): Optimus' upbeat & outgoing right-hand man who responds well to change & improvisation. Whatever surprises the Decepticons spring, he can deal with it. Before the war, he was a DJ hired by Orion to promote Megatron's views & later forms a vast spy network to gain the secrets of the Decepticons, yet yearns to leave Cybertron and find peace. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he's an admirer of Earth music of every kind, he loves culture. More than most other Autobots, he has his finger on the pulse of Earth trends & lingo, effortlessly incorporating human slang into his vocabulary.Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. * Ariel/Elita One (Ariel: Chloe Grace Moretz; Elita: Emily Blunt): Optimus' ex-Conjunx Endura, which is a term Transformers use for girlfriend/boyfriend, chief strategist & fellow archivist from Iacon who helped him launch the Allspark into space in order to prevent Megatron from seizing it & to end adding to the rising body count, openly objected to the mass production, was killed by Megatron, but was reformatted by Alpha Trion & still tags along with him for support & helps Windblade on several occasions. She shares Optimus' compassion & dedication for protecting the innocent & downtrodden & a cunning fighter & an excellent marksman. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. * Prowl (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau): The quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous Autobot military strategist & one of Optimus’ brother figures who Optimus keeps him near at hand for his indispensable expertise. His dedication to logic & reason make him an excellent strategist, but not much of a socialite. He really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. He doesn’t react well to the unexpected, to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits. His processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & he'll pass out which takes a while for him to wake him up, which is why Dead End likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange New York Police Department 2019 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Police Car. His voice pattern is based off Jaime Lannister from Game of Thrones. * Ironhide (Hugh Jackman): The gruff & ornery Autobot Security Manager who speaks in a Southern accent & has been on Optimus' team for a long time. He prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake, but though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. Despite his advanced age & extra bulk, he's an extremely agile & formidable opponent. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Logan a.k.a. Wolverine. * Bumblebee (Aaron Paul): Autobot Espionage who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots in terms of befriending other species. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he's self-conscious about his size. Maybe therefore, he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up to the other Autobots, especially Optimus, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him & already has the respect he craves. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Mini Cooper Hatchback Car. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' Chief Medical Officer who’s one of Optimus’ brother figures & known for his irreverent bedside manner. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. He isn’t a particularly mighty warrior, which sometimes leads him to believe that he’s expendable. He has trouble convincing others that this is far from the truth. Although he's a healer, he often finds himself on the front lines of combat & on occasion, the last hope the Autobots have. These pressures are sometimes too much for him to handle & the war has made him a bit crankier & cynical, horrified by the loss of life & consumed with guilt, but he ultimately never gives up. He sometimes says, “I needed that!” when someone breaks or takes something he needs. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F-350 Armored Ambulance. * Arcee (Krysten Ritter): A tough, focused & determined, but stubborn Autobot Ninja, Bumblebee's love interest & Cliffjumper's sister figure whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared. She mostly is composed & doesn't often socialize with other Autobots outside of the missions. Back on Cybertron, she was an ambitious Elite Guard cadet hoping to become Sentinel Prime's bodyguard, which did happen during the Great War, but found herself isolated from her friends & became withdrawn. She then gets taken prisoner in Kaon along with Sentinel & tortured by Blackarachnia, but was rescued by Bumblebee & Cliffjumper, though the process has left her traumatized. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Jessica Jones from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Cliffjumper (Sebastian Stan): Bumblebee's paranoid & distrustful, but brave twin brother & Jazz’s brother figure who, with him & Arcee, had traveled from Iacon to hear Megatron’s speech, solely there to watch the action & grows increasingly distrustful of others & prone to accusations of double agents. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Bucky Barnes a.k.a. Winter Soldier from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Mirage (Antonio Banderas): * Wheeljack (Robert Downey, Jr.): * Brawn (Chris Hemsworth): A strong Autobot who's known as a master of combat helps Optimus, Bumblebee & Cliffjumper rescue Sentinel & Arcee. Regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, he’ll handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He loves rugged & hostile environments & is always up to test his mettle against a new challenge. He had also gone toe-to-toe with numerous Decepticon in contests of strength & transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. His voice pattern is based off Thor from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Perceptor (Paul Bettany): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist & one of the most astute minds the whole of Cybertron can offer who speaks in a mix between a British & Cockney accent & perpetually seeking to increase knowledge. Though his specialties lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering & additional sciences closely concomitant to Transformer physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him a kind of scientific jack-of-all-trades. 1 of his most infamous mannerisms is his tendency to engage in verbal communication using scientific terminology. This has the unforeseen result of exasperating & occasionally frustrating his comrades. Engaging in physical melee is not his preferred activity. He’s content to make his contributions to the Autobot cause in the way he deems sufficient but will engage in combat if the situation requires. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal SmarTruck III. His voice pattern is based off J.A.R.V.I.S. a.k.a. The Vision from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there’ll be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He was once a Dark Guardian created by Quintus who later became a reverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He usually talks in 2-word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into the Ark, the Autobots' flagship. Dinobots * Grimlock (Gregg Berger): The The huge & powerful, but ego-maniacal, impatient & willful leader of the Dinobots & the former leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition with a rather rough n' tough attitude before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who's known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus' ability to be an effective leader. As such, he’s more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. Nevertheless, he's a valiant warrior whose actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend & foe. One of his most distinguishing features is his famous speech impediment, which leads him to shorten sentences & refer to himself constantly as "Me Grimlock", never "I" due to Shockwave's experiments, but began to talk later, thanks to Perceptor. He also has the tendency to act sheepish when he thinks he did something wrong. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. Decepticons * Megatron (Manu Bennett): The leader of the Decepticons who was a former miner turned gladiator in the fighting pits, quickly rising to power as champion of the pits of Kaon where he assembled a group of followers & named himself after Megatronus. He starts the Great War after a debacle with the Primes where he tapped into the frustration of those like him & enflamed their revolutionary leanings. His power & prestige defined his heroic glory, but his treachery still posed him a threat to all. In his own way, he’s as much of an idealist as Optimus, but his zeal sprang from a committed belief that beings such as they were made to conquer & rule. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Mi-24P Hind F Helicopter/2018 Freightliner Cascadia Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off Slade Wilson a.k.a. Arrow. * Shockwave (Michael Emerson): Decepticon Second-in-Command & Mad Scientist who spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control, but was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he, after getting frozen for several decades & thawed out by Megatron, continued his scientific duties. He was originally an outspoken, emotional & friendly bot. Then he was subjected to Shadowplay before the Great War began, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron & sets up a private laboratory in the Sea of Rust to perform cruel experiments on prisoners of war. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity & perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being—his way isn’t that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem, though often confounded by initiative, emotional thinking. He's an expert on Space Bridge technology & regards Megatron's passion for conquest with something approaching disdain, believing it only hinders achievement of his goals. He tries to find the logic in everything & while he’s usually stoic, he does care about the others sometimes, showing to have some signs of his former self. He has both arms instead of just 1 & transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange B-2 Spirit Bomber/Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck with cannon. * Starscream (Tom Hiddleston): An egotistical, ambitious Seeker with a checkered past who was a former bodyguard of Sentinel, also making more decisions behind Megatron’s back to further his own agenda. He eventually stops with his backstabbing plans & starts warming up to Megatron. He transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Soundwave (Michael Fassbender): A quiet & emotionless Decepticon whose Megatron's oldest friend & chief communications officer who makes manipulation into an art form. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Laserbeak, Ravage & Rumble & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate & even the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron & Lugnut when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions & creeping you out. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds, he learns about the secret relationships & friendships between the factions. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even began developing a personality. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Balkan M6 Communications Truck/General Atomics Avenger Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off David from Prometheus & Alien: Covenant. ** Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka): Soundwave’s Black/Red/Blue/Orange Andean Condor-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. Soundwave seems to favor him the most, despite being a coward. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Ravage (Camren Bicondova): Soundwave’s Black/Silver/Purple/Red Panther-themed Mini-Con who’s skilled in various fighting styles & use of firearms. Short-tempered, bloodthirsty & easily startled, she’s a force to be reckoned with, however she’s very light sensitive & can be temporarily blinded. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman from Gotham. ** Rumble (Colton Haynes): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Humanoid Mini-Con who likes cracking shells & breaking what’s inside. He transforms into a Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Roy Harper a.k.a. Arsenal from Arrow. * Thundercracker (Colin Farrell): * Skywarp (Michael Rooker): * Blackout (Tom Hardy): Decepticon Demolition Specialist & a battle-hardened gladiator from the pits of Kaon who joined Megatron in the Great War. He was also a guard at the Decagon plaza, when the War began. Few have survived an encounter with him & lived to tell the tale, but those who have survived have added his story to Decepticon lore, which tells of him singlehandedly obliterating vast numbers of Omega Sentinels back on Cybertron during the War. He transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow/Burgundy/Purple/Light Blue CH-53K King Stallion Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Venom from Venom (2018). * Lugnut (Jason Momoa): * Barricade (Keanu Reeves): * Knock Out (Stanley Tucci): * Blackarachnia (Eva Green): A hot, poisonous & deadly former Autobot turned Decepticon pain specialist with strange insectoid-like mindset encourages her to collect pieces of her victims as she tried to remove Arcee's legs before Bumblebee & Cliffjumper interrupted her. She transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow/Red RAH-66 Comache Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Vanessa Ives from Penny Dreadful. * Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore): A giant Black/Purple/Green Tyrannosaurus Rex-themed Decepticon who’s Omega Supreme's rival & the Decepticons’ answer to him & is in fact insecure wondering if the Decepticon cause was in fact the right one for him on the inside, though several Decepticons don’t actually know about this, because of how they’ll question why he has this conflict. He transforms into the Nemesis, the Decepticons' flagship. Humans * Lily Mason '''(Sabrina Carpenter): A smart, confident & savvy woman that attends MIT, admires the Transformers & wishes she could meet 1 in person, likes to repair machines & creates crazy & wild inventions. She even had a wet dream of discovering the Transformers & becoming 1 herself. She has dark blonde shoulder-length hair, blue eyes & a pair of A-Cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, a pink croptop that ends at her navel, a white pilated mini-skirt & grey platform boots. * '''Lola Moss (Dove Cameron): Lily’s roommate & best friend from MIT who acts as a big sister for Lily & tries to keep her out of trouble. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, B-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, an orange croptop, a Blue pencil skirt, fishnets & high heels. * Stewart Jefferson (Lucas Till): A very smart & responsible guy who also attends at MIT, trying to impress all girls & works on motorcycles & cars. He befriends Lily & Lola after discovering they have a piece of Cybertronian technology that the Transformers are looking for. He has short brown hair & wears a tan undershirt, blue cargo pants & brown sneakers. * William Fowler (Mike Colter): A government agent in Unit: E & former US Army Ranger who encounters the Transformers several times in the series & fights Silas & Harold Attinger later. He has short black hair & wears a government official uniform. His voice pattern is based off Carl Lucas a.k.a. Luke Cage from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Col. Leland Bishop/Silas (Stephen Lang): A member of the Special Operations branch of the US Military but went rogue after being discharged for building Project: Damocles, a satellite-based laser weapon system & went on to carry out his other ideas of weaponry. He has a buzz-cut & wears a TRF suit. Primes * Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes who was appointed the Warrior of Light & chosen to lead the Thirteen against Unicron, he & the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Primus. He has a helmet like Optimus' but pale & knight-themed armor & transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off Professor Charlies Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men film franchise. * Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): Prime Second-in-Command who speaks in a British accent & was created to fight Unicron & was appointed the guardian of space & time by him & is uniquely attuned to its flow. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past & is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. He's able to observe all possible pasts, presents & futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Alpha Trion (George Takei): Prime Third-in-Command who becomes Cybertron’s archivist & Optimus' uncle figure who was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft. * Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): A Prime who's implied to be connected to the Quintessons & transforms into a Green/Beige/Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft/Cybertronian Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off the T-5000 a.k.a. Skynet from Terminator Genisys. * Sentinel Prime (Josh Brolin): The egotistical & conservative leader of Cybertron who was once a proud warrior corrupted by generations of peace & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Blue/Orange/Silver/Red Cybertronian Fire Truck. His voice pattern is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Others * Primus (Ian McCellan): The Grey/White mechanical being responsible for creating the Transformers who transforms into Cybertron. His voice pattern is based off Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto from the X-Men film franchise. * Straxus (David Morrissey): An offworld Transformer who was seeking power beyond being a mere overseer for a back-end colony that formed an alliance with the Quintessons. He transforms into a Black/White/Red/Grey/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Half-Tack. His voice pattern is based off Phillip Blake a.k.a. The Governor from The Walking Dead. * Quintessons (Various): An intelligent but lawfully misguided alien race who deemed themselves superior beings to Cybertronians & desired to control the technology of the Transformers. Category:Movies Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-Adventure films